The invention relates to fuel supply systems for two-stroke internal combustion engines and, particularly, to arrangements for supplying fuel for low speed operations.
The invention also relates to dual fuel engines, i.e. to engines which, in one form or another, operate with a more expensive fuel, such as gasoline, for starting and warm-up and with an inexpensive fuel, such as kerosene, for normal and low speed operation.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Eastman 1,181,122 Ronan 752,181 Allec 1,572,701 Mikulaske 2,016,337 Ko Verlinde 3,515,106 Kusche 4,333,425